


Mountains

by jamesbarnes



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbarnes/pseuds/jamesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stars-inthe-sky: I can’t think of anything I would rather do…than be wasting my time on mountains with you.<br/>Bucky's not a fan of mountains. He is, however, a fan of Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains

“Honestly if I never had to set foot on another stupid mountain again, it’d be too soon.”

“Tell me how you really feel, James.”

Bucky grimaced against the bitter cold snap of the wind. He continued to mumble incoherent strings of what Natasha was pretty sure were curse words under his breath.

The wind, snow, cold, and heights. Just a few of Bucky’s least favorite things all piled one right on top of the other. Why had he volunteered for this assignment again?

He glanced to his right at Natasha trudging through the ankle deep snow, somehow still managing to look effervescent. Oh, yeah, that’s why. Any chance he had to work beside Natasha he took, even if it meant scaling a ridiculously large and bitterly freezing mountain to find some ancient, hidden technology for Nick Fury.

Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how pathetic his own rationalization sounded, but then he decided he really didn’t care.

“Deep in thought, James?” Natasha asked him. She arched a brow, awaiting his response.

The sound of chopper blades cutting through the air ahead of them made Natasha trail off. She shielded her eyes from the onslaught of snow, squinting at the helicopter in the distance. Gently, she nudged Bucky’s elbow with her own.

“I’ll buy you pancakes when we get home, I promise!”

His lips quirked up into the smallest of smiles. They braced themselves against the wind, picking up the pace as they neared their ride off this godforsaken mountain. The chopper door slid open and Natasha jumped inside, Bucky following and securing the door behind him.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” A smile bloomed on her face when they had finally taken off, and Bucky found his expression mirroring hers.

“I wouldn’t want to do anything other than waste time on random mountains with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably took this prompt a bit too literally but I had fun with it!


End file.
